The present invention refers to an improved portable corkscrew which presents essential characteristics of novelty, as well as important advantages with respect to those similar means known and used in the current state of the art.
The application field of the present invention is that of the manufacturing industry of household items and complements and for the generally specialized industry, such as the restoration field.
Several types of corkscrew are known in the market, which are used to extract the closing corks in bottles mainly containing wine and similar liquids. Within this type of known corkscrews, some of them incorporate a helicoidal rod which after having been introduced into the cork to be extracted, their displacement is caused in the extraction sense by manually acting on external levers.
However, it has been proved that in practice when the cork closing the bottle has greater hardness or is introduced at a greater pressure, it is very frequent that in these types of known corkscrews, when pressure is made over the external levers to cause the release of the cork, the mentioned helicoidal extraction rod rotates in the opposite direction to that of its introduction in the cork, due to resistance to the displacement offered by the cork, such that the desired effect of uncorking from the bottle in question is not produced. Subsequent attempts result in the formation of a gap between the helicoidal rod and the cork body, eventually completely eliminating the possible effectiveness of these corkscrews due to the breakage of the cork itself.